Beyond Power
by Kai Flynn
Summary: Four young adults with super human powers, no self control and a bad guy to beat, what could possibly go wrong? scratch that, what could go right?
1. Episode 1

This story is one I made for me and my friends about us in the dbz universe however we do not get sucked into the world we all ready live here, I have also set the chapters out like dbz episodes, anyway I hope you enjoy and please review so I can become better at this thing called writing. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 1: Above the clouds/Lets begin_

* * *

><p>Above the clouds on the tallest peak of the wastelands four teens trained for the upcoming martial arts tournament, two began combat while the other two watched on in wonder.<p>

"come on Tamin show me your true power" bellowed a young teen with long black hair and light blue eyes, wearing basic training gear.

"you promise you want retaliate Kai " timidly asked Timin another teen with short black hair slightly older then Kai and also wearing basic training gear.

Kai stuck his thumb up to Timin "I promise scouts honour" (even though he's never been a scout)

Timin started to charge up a fierce crackling lighting like ball in the palm of his right hand, then with a dramatic pause before hand, sent it hurtling at an outstanding speed into Kais chest, proceeding to knock him off his feet and smashing though a tree.

Timin then smugly laughed "yes I knew that would get you"

Another teen with mid cut brown hair dropped kicked Tamin in the face, leaving a mark on Tamins face, giving the impression of serious sunburn.

"you stupid son of a"

The teen then gave a sly smile lifting his head in pride.

"Kai never said I wouldn't retaliate for him"

"damn it Serus I should of known you would do this" Tamin wanted to lash out a Serus however after almost being decapitated he just didn't have the heart to do so.

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the wastelands as the fourth teen revealed himself, he was bigger and stockier then the others, with short black thin hair.

"Tamin put your face back on straight" the teen said in a mocking tone.

"he cant he's always been wonky" shouted Kai as he picked himself up off the ground.

"true true"

"now you ready to train some more Renama" asked Kai

"sure am" said Renama (the big one) enthusiastically

"alright I can practise my almighty dropkick then" grinned Serus

"no more dropkick please" begged Tamin with a tear in his eye(most likely from the swollen check)

"alright then Renama you and Tamin come all out at me, so I can practise my dodging some more" said Kai

"oh come on Kai you know your already too fast for us to even touch you" said Renama while rolling his eyes.

"hey Kai what am I going to do" inquired Serus.

"go dropkick a boulder see what happens"

"but you said I cant dropkick Renama anymore" Serus said in a very silly tone which prompted Renama to shoot him a look of death.

Meanwhile about five mountains away, a lone spiky haired man wearing a orange gi, meditated deeply on the peak of the mountain.

"I can feel a strong energy close to hear its unusual, its human but too powerful.

The man pondered awhile before taking off into the sky, towards the power levels.

"I wonder could they be competitors for the tournament, well I hope so, I would like to see some strong new faces this year"

He circled round the mountain before slowly descending, turning his head rapidly to find the source of the power.

Kai was dodging everything Tamin and Renama were giving him.

"ha, your too slow pick up the pace guys, hey Tamin no slacking and you Renama, guide your punches, left, right, left, right and repeat" you could tell Kai was having a good time although the same could not be said for the other two, who were now staggered with fatigue.

The action suddenly froze as they all perked there heads up to the sky, after sensing a power which remarkable out matched there's.

This was Kai Flynn's next challenge!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did please review and if you didn't please review, all is welcome, but no ranting or flaming (although it will make delicious marshmallows)<p> 


	2. Episode 2

I don't know why I write fan fiction;

Is it for entertainment?

For fun

To practice writing skills

Or maybe to share with the world my mind (which will make you go insane)

Guess what It's none of the above!

It's just for the hell of it or as my friends would say

For the lol's.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me and nobody may take them! =P<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Power<span>**

_Episode 2: one sided fight/powerless_

* * *

><p>Kai looked up with a sparkle in his eyes, astounded by who was floating above him.<p>

"Excuse me" the spiky haired man said with a childish grin on his face "are you training for the tournament"

"That we are" announced Serus whilst rubbing his feet (he really did dropkick the boulder, you can see how it went)

"That's great, you guys seem really strong, it should be fun to fight you" the man was jumping for joy "oh yeah my names Goku by the way"

"Pleased to meet you Goku, my names Renama Reos and this is Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and the one poking you is our esteemed colleague Mr. Kai Flynn.

"Sorry why you are poking me" Goku asked scratching his head bewildered.

"I am your biggest fan" Kai was now giggling like a school girl. (But in a manly way of course)

"Since when did I have fans?"

"Well I've been your fan ever since you helped beat that Buu guy, not many people know it was you, they still think it was that idiot Hercule"

"Wow, it's nice to know some people know the truth, hey I have an idea, how about for some training you fight me" Goku asked jumping right into a fighting stance.

"Goku I would be honored to be your sparring partner" Kai also took his fighting stance.

You could hear the sound of the wild wind and the noise of the nearby wild life, as Goku and Kai stared each other down to the point of them becoming inhuman.

The two finally rushed at each other fists bared, they clashed, both throwing punches left, right and centre, the air around them became a whirlwind.

The others looked on unblinking in case they missed a single attack.

"Kais really holding his own" said Tamin still staring.

"Yeah he is but how long can he last" said Renama

Goku wasn't even breaking a sweat, whereas Kai was now struggling to even dodge. (Which was the thing he did best?)

Kai was too tired; he forgot to dodge one of Goku's attacks, due to this he was sent straight to the ground.

Kai couldn't ready himself for Goku's next attack in time, he was punched right in the gut, he winched in agony and slowly slumped to the ground.

Kai was motionless for awhile, before he finally managed to pull himself to he's feet.

"Are you ok Kai" Goku asked outstretching a hand.

"Yes fine" Kai was struggling to even speak.

"I should get going, you did good Kai I look forward to seeing you guy again, let's hope we meet in the tournament" with that Goku took off into the sky.

Kai walked to the edge of the cliff, with his head down.

"I will become stronger, I will prove to Goku I am worthy of his challenge" Kai took a deep breath before he's next sentence "guys we are friends however once I enter the ring against any of you. For the duration of the match we are rivals, because I will meet Goku in battle again and I will win, I hope you understand that guys"

A response of we understand came from the group.

Renama perked up "hey we've still got two months left just enough for some more training, plus we need to go shopping to stack up on supplies for the journey there.

"Oh boy shopping" Tamin said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please review and don't worry the next chapter will be funny. (it's not filler seriously)<p> 


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3 is up, thank you, to the two who have reviewed the two other chapters, I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me and nobody may take them! =P

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 3: A short trip/this is so not filler_

* * *

><p>West city was abuzz today, a crowd gathered excitedly around a TV store.<p>

The four teens were pushing though the crowd (using Renama as a battering ram)

They managed to make there way to the front, they then saw what had caused all the excitement, Hercule Satan was on TV boosting about how he's the strongest guy in the world.

"what a prick" Tamin shouted.

That remark gathered the attention of the crowd.

"hey that guy called Hercule a prick, lets get him" bellowed a man from the crowd.

Within seconds Tamin was surrounded by the crowd, he gave out a nervous laugh, before being swarmed.

While this was happening the others did what all good friends should do in a situation like this, laugh there funky hairdos off.

During all this Serus noticed a group of girls giggling behind him.

"Are you giggling at me" Serus asked.

The girls simply nodded while blowing seductive kisses towards Serus.

Serus then noticed during the time in the wastelands he had grown a beard, (a very long and bushy one) he then shoot off in a flash of light past Renama and Kai.

"hey Serus where you going" asked Renama dumbfounded.

Serus (while still running) franticly replied "got to shave, got to shave, oh god I have got to shave".

Kai and Renama then proceeded to face palm.

Later that day

Kai, Renama and Tamin (who was now bruised from head to toe) were standing outside of a supermarket.

"ok guys with got to go in" said Kai

"no, no way I hate supermarket" screamed Renama, while hiding behind Tamin.

"oh come on Renama, I know you have a fear of supermarkets and all"

Kai was then interrupted by Renama screaming "your damn right I do, those old ladies looking for bargains are crazy"".

Kai gave Renama the look of death and continued "but now that Serus has gone to shave I need you to come with me, I mean Tamin is just too damn lazy"

"hey I resent that" Tamin stated while lying down on the sidewalk.

Renama would not move an inch, and Kai wouldn't even attempt to push him.

inside the supermarket, at the snack section

Kai (after being abandoned) was gathering up snacks for the trip.

He already had lots In his basket (including many wispas, which were Kais favourites)

Kai went to grab the last packet of crisps (for Renama), when a middle aged woman also grabbed the pack.

"sorry I think I got these first" the woman said with a smile.

"excuse me I got these first" Kai said while smiling.

Both grips would not let up on the pack.

"hey come on I have three boys at home, who devour everything" the woman desperately shouted.

"I have a fat guy who would eat those three". Kai returned.

Kai suddenly remembered who the woman was.

"wait your Chichi Goku's wife" asked Kai.

"Wait how do you know that" Chichi asked confused.

However before Kai could answer, there was a massive rumble and then a explosion.

Kai and Chichi both rushed outside, to see a office building on fire.

A man wearing a hooded coat then slowly walked over to Kai.

"ah I have found you at long last".


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong> Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 4: first fire/hopeless_

* * *

><p>Tamin and Renama were strolling down the street, (pleased with not having to go shopping)<p>

They spotted a small ice cream shop, they pondered for a while.

"Damn I wish we had money, I should sure go for some ice cream" stated Tamin.

"we have got money" said Renama, he then proceeded to whip out a credit card, "its Kais, he doesn't know I have it" Renama said with a little wink.

The two walked in like they owned the place.

They walked up to the counter.

"Hey Tamin go get a table I will order for the both of us" Renama told Tamin.

Tamin did as he was told and sat at the table nearest to the window.

"two chocolate Sundays my good man oh and" Renama swiped the card on the machine, "moneys no problem my friend".

After a few minutes wait, the two were served.

Tamin was not happy with what he saw.

"I'm on lent you dushbag" screamed Tamin.

"Well all the more for me" Renama said smugly, while scooping up more ice cream.

Renama was enjoying eating his ice cream slowly to annoy Tamin (who was now smashing his head off of the table.)

Renama's enjoyment was short lived, as the shop suddenly explode into a sea of flames, leaving almost nothing left of it.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a massive electric bubble, stretching over the ruins of the shop, inside that bubble, were all the staff, and costumers of the shop unharmed.

The bubble was being generated by Tamin, who then stopped (leaving all the people to run off in fear.

"Wow I never thought that technique would come in handy" said Tamin looking relived (probably because he hadn't been blown to pieces)

Renama on the other hand was full of rage and hatred for whomever or whatever took his ice cream from him.

In fact said culprit was smugly standing on the roof of the small crafts shop opposite.

It was a tall man wearing a rather large hooded coat, he had short yet spiky red hair and a smug smile placed firmly upon his face.

Renama shouted out with alarming rage "you bastard it was you wasn't it", the man just simply stood there, not moving an inch, "don't play dumb with me…say something", at this point Renama's rage reached its limit, he burst in to a fire ball of pure hatred and propelled himself towards the man.

The man only moved when both face were almost touching, he swiftly kneed Renama in the ribs, then switched to his other leg and round house kicked him to the ground.

Renama's face was humiliatingly placed deep into the ground, from the sheer force of the kick.

Tamin in response to Renama's quick defeat, tried his hand at the offensive, which ultimately ended in Tamin sharing the same fate.

With both down, the man fired several fireballs up into the air.

Tamin being the hero stood up and stopped all fireballs with several shield of lightning; however one slipped though his grasp.

That fire ball was now crashing though the air like a meteor, also it was heading towards a cocky Serus strutting his stuff down the street and feeling his chin proudly (it had just been shaved)

The fireball almost took his face off however luckily Serus managed to notice it in time and kick it away.

The fireball (changed course) was now heading directly for a nearby office building, it hit the building, prompting it to explode into a massive wall of fire, engulfing the top half of the building.

At that point in time Kai and Chichi rushed from the supermarket they were in.

The hooded man noticed this, glided to the ground and walked over to Kai.

"I have found you at last Kai" the man said.

"Who the hell are you and what's going on" Kai said trying not to sound scared. (I mean the man was pretty creepy.)

"hey no need for that, it took me a while to find you, I could spot the others power levels, however yours I could not until now" The man said with a smile. (This was still pretty creepy.)

Kai took his fighting stance "look I don't care anymore, just leave now and maybe, just maybe, I won't kick your ass to china and back" Kai was not full of arrogance. (and lots of wispa chocolate bars, because they are just too damn tasty.)

The man was not one to take an arrogant attitude, so like the donkey back kicks a man, so did he to Kai.

Kai went crashing though a building and right though many others (in a very comic fashion.)

Kai not knowing when he would stop, decided to open a pack of doritos he had stuffed in his pocket, just as he was about to munch, he hit a wall that did not break, coursing the doritos to jump out of his hands and fall all over the floor.

Kai clenched his fists and raced back to where the man was.

Kai screamed in anger "that was a full packet you dick head"

Just as Kai was ready to start up the fight again ,(no matter how one sided it was) he noticed the office building was still in flames, with people screaming for help, unable to escape.

Kai knew they had to be helped.

The rest of the gang assembled around Kai.

"ok Serus, you and Tamin go and safe as many people as you can from that building, while me and Renama take on this ass hole" Kai instructed.

"Oh come on Kai, I don't want to go with this dupe " Serus complained.

"Yes I understand that but…" Kai started with Tamin interrupting with a "hey" from that insult, Kai continued "but I have a grudge against that guy for ruining my food therefore I want to kill him".

"Same here" Renama said, with fire burning in his eyes, ready to rip that guy's head off.

"ok then, we all have our allocated tasks, time to fulfill them" with that they all shoot off in the directions they were needed.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it, please review, even if it is just a short review, any kind is liked (apart from flamers, you can go home!)<p> 


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>_ Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 5: Double strike/were the good guys_

* * *

><p>Kai was victorious he had beaten the shit out of that guy and was now surrounded by cheering, grateful citizens and many hot women, wanting his number.<p>

This was however all in Kai's mind, in reality his head was planted firmly in the ground by the guys, seemingly oversized boot.

The man forcefully pulled Kai to his feet, holding him by his (now blooded) collar.

Kai dazed said "don't worry all hot women will have their turn" he then pointed a finger towards the man "except for you, you can go home".

The man flung Kai up into the air (Kai during this was still smiling like Renama in a chip shop), once Kai was almost back to the ground, the man was going to blast him to pieces, however before he could, Renama came flying out of nowhere and caught Kai and then took cover behind a wall, placing Kai on the floor.

"holy shit man, did that guy beat the shit out of you so much, you've become an idiot, or are you just drunk again".

Kai tried to stand up, but ended up falling flat on his face "maybe a bit of both" Kai simply replied.

"Oh joy, a drunk and a fat guy, against a merciless killing machine" Renama said sarcastically.

"Well it is kind of your fault I'm now brain dead"

"Look, if you had followed my plan exactly, that wouldn't of happened" said Renama, unhappy with Kai.

"well in my defense, your plan was to have me distract him, while you sneak up behind him, and I did distract him, however you never did sneak round."

Renama was now looking at the floor in shame, "look I got scared alright, I mean the guy is a lot stronger then me", a singly tear was ready to roll down Renama's face.

"Oh for god's sake someone get this man an Oscar" Kai said, while now being able to stand up, "oh Renama time to form a new plan of attack".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the burning office building.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Waves of flames raced across the top floors of the building, obliterating anything in their path, unfortunately for the flames, Serus and Tamin were in there path today. (Not even a flame would want to meet those two)<p>

Tamin had gathered many of the top floor staff beside him, while Serus was trying (but failing) to find a way out.

"Have you found a way out yet Serus" Tamin shouted down the hallway.

"Yes I have Tamin, now all we have to do is, put our heads in between our legs, kiss our ass's good bye and jump though the flames", Serus shouted back.

"God damn it Serus this is no time to be joking."

Serus came running up to Tamin and kicked him it the face, "ok then Tamin I have an idea, I will make a hole in the wall, then we can all jump."

Tamin sat up, holding his nose in pain, making his voice sound weird, "that kind of drop would kill"

Serus looked at Tamin confused "but we can fly."

"But all of these innocent people can't"

"Screw these people" Serus said ready to break the wall.

Tamin gave Serus the look of death.

"Fine then, Mr. hero, but if I die a virgin because of you, ok I have an idea you send the people slowly to the ground with that bubble thing"

"No I can't, I've never tried it, carrying this man people."

Serus ran up to the wall and dropkicked a massive hole into it, managing to stop himself, before he went through it.

Serus turned to face Tamin "Tamin you've already trained in using that technique, I'm sure you can handle it."

Tamin nodded "ok everybody, group together".

Everybody did as instructed, they gathered together and as they did, Tamin formed a bubble around them.

There was amazed and terrified screams as they were lifted off the ground, though the hole and floating towards the ground, Tamin was struggling, however he managed to get the office workers safely to the ground. (Although some were in shock)

Serus and Tamin pleased that they had done there duty, took off into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Kai and Renama.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The earth was almost shaking while the two and the mystery man, were engaged in battle, however all came to a standstill as a voice boomed out from a mega phone, "freeze your all under arrest."<p>

A group of police had appeared below the fight.

Kai shouted down offended "hey were the good guys", Kai then pointed to the mystery man, "his the bad guy get him".

"Stupid punk kid" one of the cops shouted, they all then proceeded to open fire.

"Oh shit" screamed Kai while dodging the bullets.

The mystery man simply floated in place, not even flinching as bullets whizzed past his head, "it seems our fight has been interrupted, we will carry this on at the tournament" the man then disappeared in a flash of light.

Kai and Renama then took off into the sky, Serus and Tamin catching up shortly.

Kai spoke "that guy said he would be at he tournament, so we have to be there to stop him from causing more trouble".

"Yeah, but I wonder what he wants with us" said Renama.

"Well perhaps we will find out at the tournament"

Before all four could leave the city behind, a woman called up to them, it was Chichi, Kai landed next to her.

"Hey Kai right, you don't think you could give me a lift home, because it will be hard for me to walk with all this shopping".

"sure, I mean I can't just leave you to walk, plus as well I need to talk to Goku about all of this", Kai then shouted up to the rest of the gang, "guys were taking a bit of a detour", Kai turned to Chichi and outstretched his arms, "climb aboard".

Chichi looked confused "what you don't have a car?"

"No it's an air taxi service today I'm afraid" said Kai with a cheeky wink and yet again outstretching his arms.

* * *

><p>Well guys, tell me what you liked and didn't. =) but yet again, no flamers.<p> 


	6. Episode 6

Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with exams, however I have found spare time to type this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me and nobody may take them! =P<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 6: Family/The opening_

* * *

><p>The previously motionless sea was now wildly crashing on to itself as Kai and his gang soared over it.<p>

Kai was carrying Gokus wife Chichi in his arms, she was holding on for her life, even going as far as to wrap her legs around Kais waist (much to Kais discomfort) "Chichi don't worry I wont let you fall".

"you fly like a maniac, im not taking any chances" Chichi tried not to look down while she was saying this, she didn't want to look anymore weak then she already seemed.

Kai simply sighed and slowed down so that he could fly by Renama. (who was weighted down with all of Chichi's shopping.)

"Kai lets just drop her in the sea and pretend we didn't see a damn thing" Renama whispered to Kai. (he also chuckled to himself when see sounded a lot like sea and he used them in the same sentence.)

Serus now appeared next to Kai, he was showing off by flying backwards (forcing Kai to role his eyes) "hey there Chichi why don't you ditch Kai and ride with me, in flying terms and my favourite term" Serus said thins with a stare that would make girls (as far as a mile away) hold there skirts tight and run.

Serus's comment made Chichi give the response every woman gives to Serus, she unwrapped her legs from Kai and kicked Serus in his pride, this coursed Serus to fly off course into the sea.

* * *

><p>At Goku's house<p>

* * *

><p>After the little episode above the sea, the gang arrived. (minus Serus, who was now taking a little swim) "<p>

Chichi was still clinging to Kai "Chichi were here now" Kai said (a little bit embarrassed that Chichi was holding onto him) Chichi then opened her eyes and fell to the ground.

"oh sweet land, my god Kai you're a maniac" Chichi bellowed whilst kissing the ground.

The door of the house suddenly flew open, revealing who looked to be a mini Goku , he then ran and jumped into Chichi's open arms.

"mummy, you were gone a long time, but I was fine, me and dad were training " the little boy said with a very gleeful expression.

"That's nice Goten, now I would like to introduce you to some nice people, this is Mr Flynn, Mr sho and Mr Reos, Goten cheerfully smiled and waved "hello, nice to meet you all".

They all then walked into the perfect house. (Chichi is a bit of a clean freak)

The gang all sat down, Chichi then made them tea, "Hey Goten where's your father" Chichi asked.

Goten scratched his head and looked nervous "well you see, dad kind of, he's already gone to the tournament".

Chichi dropped a cup in shock at Gotens response "I thought I told him to wait for us?"

"well he was eager to see his friend" Goten chuckled nervously.

"well then we better hurry and go, we don't want to miss it"

Kai and the gang quickly finished there tea, (apart from Tamin who was looking at it in disgust, due to him hating tea) then they stood up ready to go.

Goten was now simply staring at Renama "mummy why does that man have two chins?" (a little inside joke there)

Renama was about to run at Goten with fury in his eyes, before Kai quickly grabbed him.

"Goten, Chichi we will give you a lift to the tournament" Kai said while still holding back a furious Renama.

Chichi gulped "oh dear lord not again".

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this, please review, I will update(well only if you want me too) as soon as I can, maybe in a few hours, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month or maybe never at all. ( apart from the last one)<p> 


	7. Episode 7

Hooray for chapter 7, If you are a fan of this story but dont review please do or PM if you want the story to continue because i need to know i have at least one fan out there untill i continue.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me and nobody may take them! =P<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 7: It has arrived/ Friendship and one room_

* * *

><p>The sea lit up in a burst of light, the reflection of the fireworks off the spectacular scenery of the skyscraper hotels based on the tournament island was astounding, illuminating the night sky in a sea of vibrant light.<p>

Kai and the gang including Chichi and Goten (also Serus who they picked up on the way) had just landed on the island.

"you bastards left me just floating in the sea on purpose, didn't you?" Serus asked angrily (still dripping wet)

Renama chuckled "no, we just know when your angry, you fight your best."

Serus now had a unnerving smirk on his face "alright then, im going to take my anger out on Tamin during the tournament."

Tamin's face turned to one of unrivalled fear "but you don't know if we even get paired up to fight"

"oh don't worry I will make sure of it" Serus said in a voice straight out of a horror movie.

This conversation left Goten and Chichi wondering if these guys are actually all friends.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hotel<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at the hotel, minus Chichi and Goten who had set off to find Goku and his friends.<p>

The halls of the hotel were packed with fighters and spectators, (almost to uncomfortable lengths) the gang were wondering how they would ever manage to get a room.

"well we could always just sleep out for tonight, the tournament starts tomorrow so we don't have that long to wait." said Kai.

Renama suddenly whipped round at this comment "oh hell no, im not sleeping outside."

Kai quickly responded to this "yeah I guess your right, someone of your weight sleeping on there back outside, it would be like a capsized turtle."

"I am going to kill you all someday I swear."

While Renama was still sulking, Serus spotted a rather nice looking young lady working at the desk and took his chance, "guys I will get us all luxurious, first rate rooms within the matter of ten seconds, just watch and learn."

Serus coolly strode over to the desk and slid as close as possible to the woman.

You could clearly see the woman was uncomfortable, however she managed to speak in a polite manner "can I help you sir."

"Well if you can help me, I will definitely help you get rid of that nasty little thing called being a virgin" Serus said with his pervert eyes set in full motion.

At that moment the women did the right thing, slapped Serus across his perverted face.

While Serus was still recovering from the slap, Kai walked over to the woman and apologised, luckily there was one room left.

* * *

><p><strong>In a hotel room<strong>

* * *

><p>"This rooms a dump" Tamin blurted out, infuriated that Kai could not get them a better room.<p>

The room was small and cramped with peeling wall paper, a carpet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since 1961 and only a single bed.

"There isn't even a computer " Tamin muttered still sulking.

Renama responded "actually im kind of glad, I had a bad experience with a computer a few years ago at base, I was surfing the web and decided to watch my little pony, but as I was some of the squad walked in, so I switched to hardcore porn, it was easier to complain."

The mention of the words base and squad made Kai shudder, as he suddenly remembered his time there, however he soon pushed the memories away.

During this little moment, Tamin took his chance to claim the bed, he ran for it, but was soon cut off by a kick to the face from Serus.

While Tamin and Serus were brawling, Renama tried to sneak on to the bed, however he was soon spotted by Tamin and Serus and was thrown into the brawl.

After about five minutes of punches, kicks, almighty drop kicks and electric shocks, the three had knocked each other out, so Kai who was just sitting back and watching, (wishing he had popcorn) climbed over the bodies and lay down on the bed, pleased with how things had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning at the first match<strong>

* * *

><p>Roars of cheers and boos filled the stadium, as the two contestants entered the ring, a tall muscular looking man, ready for a fight, on the other side was a rather wobbly looking Serus Kin, his head still throbbing from last nights confrontation.<p>

As the announcer presented the two contestants the arena filled with ovation, this made Serus come back to reality, now Serus was ready to win.

The muscular man was now trying to scare Serus "hey little guy, go run back to mommy, I don't want to waste my time on someone like you."

Serus simply smirked and said in a smug voice, "just for that I wont go easy on you" Serus proceeds to hold up one finger in a mocking motion" now I promise I will end this match in one blow."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please review and give me feedback, also if you have any requests please tell me them, I will try my hardest to fit them into the story.<p> 


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball or any of its characters however the characters; Kai Flynn, Tamin Sho, Serus Kin and Renama Reos do belong to me and nobody may take them! =P

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Power<strong>

_Episode 8: In one blow/Kais worst nightmare_

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything was so simple back then, you get trained, you kill, they feed you, they cloth you, they put a roof over your head. God, I say kill as if its normal, I guess for us, it was, we would take another human beings life, to protect our self's for just a bit longer. They choose to follow me, they choose to help me, why? Hell if I know, all I know, is if they follow me now, they will end up like him!"<em>

The powerful winter wind howled down an unusually long and grim alleyway, circling round a tragic sight. Blood seeped from the mouth of a now paper white man, his hair tangled with a mess of blood, he was cradled in the arms of a young girl her scarlet blue hair covering her tearful eyes, her hand soaked in the blood of the man.

The woman lashed out in a menacing tone "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,, this was directed towards a hooded man in a long black coat standing in the corner, his face hidden from view, the man replied in a lifeless tone "im sorry, but please come with me", the man did not even look up at the girl as he spoke.

"go with you, really? After what you've done, you bastard!" snapped the girl, now looking directly at the man, with vengeful eyes.

The man sighed deeply, then turned to the girl and spoke still in a lifeless tone "then im afraid you will be joining him now", the man pointed his palm towards the girl, a blast flied from the mans palm towards the girl, who reacts with a blood curdling scream of agony.

"Kai, Kai wake up you nitwit!" Kai opened his eyes in terror as before him was the unholy sight of Renama Reos.

"Good god Renama, you are not the first thing I want to see in the morning, a beautiful lady with long flowing hair and a smile that could blind you from a mile away, yes, but not your god awful face, that even a mother couldn't love, he are you listing?"

Renama had took a seat and had started playing Tetris on his handheld, (humming along to the tune) while Kai was giving his long ass rant.

Renama looked up form his game "oh you're finished then?"

Kai sat up in his rather lousy bed, and looked around the empty, horrendously plastered room, all he saw was the moon itself, Renama.

"So where the hell are Tamin and Serus then?" Kai inquired.

Renama replied in a very comedic way that was very common of him, "having sexy times" ,due to Kai not looking very impressed, Renama answered truthfully this time, " did you forget? it's the first match today, Serus's match. I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes."

Kai jumps out of bed, fully clothed, (he still doesn't feel safe sleeping in pyjamas when Serus is around) "sorry I was having a bit of a bad dream, but im fine now, lets go."

"Was it another dream about everybody in the world being Tamin?" Renama asked.

Kai shuddered at the thought, "thankfully not, compared to that my nightmare was a magical land full of ponies, rainbows and lollipops, which is still a nightmare for me." and on that note the two departed for the arena.

* * *

><p>At the match<p>

* * *

><p>A sea of powerful attacks were engulfing the ring, all of these attacks where coming from the, very tired muscle man, Serus on the other hand was just standing in one spot, effortlessly blocking each and every attack with just one hand.<p>

Serus looking very bored, sighed, "I'm surprised your still going".

The mans are were not even connecting now, "I'm not going to lose to a pip squeak like you", the man was breathing heavily, barley able to breath.

Serus looked to be taking pity on the man, "not to worry, I'm going to end this now" , Serus walked over to the edge of the ring, he stretched his legs and got into a sprinters start position, "right now, get ready for my almighty drop kick" Serus shouted cockily. Serus then proceeded to run directly at the fighter, after a short sprint, he took flight, and formed his drop kick pose, "almighty dropkick" Serus bellowed as the drop kick connected with the mans face, the mans face twisted unnaturally, he then went flying at the speed of light, right out of the ring, and smashing through a stadium wall, out cold.

Cries of "oh" and "ow" came from the crowd, then when the commentator proclaimed Serus's victory, cheers and boos, (mainly boos) came from the crowd.

"Nice one Serus" Renama shouted as Serus disembarked from the ring, and into the competitors room.

Tamin jumped over to Serus for a high five, however all he received was a boot to the face, giving (once again) the impression of sunburn.

Kai walked over to Serus, shaking his head, "Yes, well done Serus, but you really didn't have to showboat so much. "

Serus turned to face Kai, with the usual smug face, common of Serus, "hey look, sleeping fugly has finally awoken from his slumber."

Kai responded to this remark with the infamous look of death.

A loud voice echoed through the room, "the next match is about to begin."

One of the contestants, (a man wearing a ridiculous get up, green clothing, a cape and a orange helmet, he looked kind of like a superhero, or a power ranger) stood up, and strode out of the room towards the ring.

Kai turned to the gang, "well then guys, shall we go watch the match", the guys didn't respond, but instead were looking at who was behind Kai.

Looking very confused, Kai spun round to look at who the guys were looking at, however Kai did not look pleased at who he saw in front of him, a woman, who was only a bit taller than Kai , with long scarlet blue hair tied back into a ponytail, with piercing blue eyes, that were now staring directly at his.

The woman smirked slightly, and spoke in a menacing tone, that made the gangs balls recede back into their bodies, "long time no see Shadow, or should I call you Kai?"

_"They will end up like him."_

* * *

><p>The time has come.<p>

For the memories to return.

No more hiding from the past.

No more nightmares.

Nightmares of the past.

A scarlet woman.

Brings the warning.

A fate worse than life.

Continued in Beyond Power 9 A warning sign/ The tournament continues


End file.
